Un Dia De LLuvia
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: En un dia lluvioso y frio Naruto y Hinata llevan acabo una de sus citas, en la calidez de su pequeño departamento con la calida compañia de su novia y la añoranza de una familia Naruto recibe el amor que siempre habia necesitado, esta vez es diferente, esta vez sabe que ese amor es real y jamas se ira. pesimo summary, denle una oportunidad, es lemon o intento, ando bloqueada.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta es una historia Lemon NaruHina, si no te agrada el lemon o esta hermosa pareja abstente de leer.**

* * *

Había frío, ¡Joder!, se estaba muriendo de frío, hacia una semana que en Konoha no paraba de llover, incluso ya parecía que en vez de Konoha estaban en la aldea de la lluvia, y no es que le desagradara la lluvia, lo malo había sido que desde el segundo día de la tormenta, la temperatura del ambiente había bajado drásticamente, había un frio como no lo había habido ni en invierno, y para ella, una chica que le gusta la calidez eso era lo peor que podría pasarle.

Se encontraba en su habitación, estaba enrollada de pies a cabeza en su tibia cama con sus tibias sabanas, era sábado y tenía una cita con Naruto, llevaba una semana sin verlo y vaya que se moría por abrazarlo y hacerle cuantos mimos él se dejase hacer, pero el frio le decía que se quedase en la calidez de su habitación y esa era una propuesta por demás tentadora.

Observo el reloj en su mesita de noche, ya eran las 11 de la mañana, solo faltaba una hora para su cita, resoplo un par de veces y cerro sus ojos buscando el valor para salir de su hermosa y tibia cama, comenzó a descubrirse primero de los pies, y poco a poco hasta quedar sin sabanas, ya podía empezar a sentir el frio en sus poros, su piel se erizo al instante, se sentó sobre la orilla sin llegar a tocar el piso con sus pies y lo pensó, lo pensó mucho.

Sus pies tocaron el piso y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, se dio un poco más de valor y se puso de pie, palmeo sus mejillas levemente y camino hacia el baño, preparo la tina con agua tibia y se quedó desnuda, se introdujo lentamente en la tina y suspiro, se sentía bien.

-Nee-sama –sonó del otro lado de la puerta- Naruto-san acaba de llegar.

-mmm… Na-ru-to-kun –canturreo aun ensimismada por la calidez del agua-

-Sí, te está esperando abajo –dijo la menor de los Hyuga-

-… -pensó un poco más lo que su hermana le acababa de decir y cuando por fin lo comprendió abrió los ojos como platos- ¡¿Naruto-kun ya está aquí?!

-Sí, eso dije, ¿pasa algo? Creí que tenían una cita hoy

-Pe-pe-pe-pero, creí que nuestra cita era en una hora –apenas acababa de entrar a bañarse, no iba a salir a si de repente, se sentiría sucia al estar a su lado-

-¿Le digo que vuelva más tarde?

-N-no, dile que me espere, que bajare en algunos minutos –y vaya que serían varios minutos, no podría bajar sucia y tampoco tan tarde, y mucho menos regresarlo en el frio a su departamento para que volviese en tan poco tiempo-

-Bien –canturreo la joven mientras se retiraba-

Se ducho lo más rápido que pudo, cepillo su cabello, se colocó perfume y sonrió frente al espejo, se dirigió a la puerta y allí se dio cuenta que no llevaba ropa puesta, se sonrojo por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, salir desnuda a donde Naruto y posiblemente su padre se encontraba, corrió hasta su ropero y tomo una tanga negra de encaje, y un sostén a juego, si bien su ropa exterior no era sexy, con la interior era algo completamente diferente, tomo una falda larga beige, y una blusa lila con un suéter del mismo color, tomo su bufanda, unos guantes y coloco las botas negras de invierno en sus pies.

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo, ahora asegurándose de estar vestida, coloco un poco más de perfume, sonrió para sí misma y salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y allí se encontró con Naruto platicando con Hiashi.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Naruto-kun.

-Oh, Hina-chan, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa por olvidar la hora de nuestra cita –sonrió nervioso, quería acercarse y darle un abrazo y un gran beso, no la había visto en una semana y la extrañaba, pero no lo negaría, su amado suegro lo intimidaba- te ves muy linda.

-Tú también luces muy bien Naruto-kun –sonrió feliz de verlo, él le ofreció su brazo derecho que ella acepto gustosa-

-Cuídense –menciono el líder Hyuga- regresas temprano a casa, saldré por un asunto urgente y regresare en dos días, y no quiero que Hanabi este sola, puedes venir de visita si gustas Naruto, me sentiría seguro.

-Muchas gracias Hiashi-sama, no se preocupe que yo cuidare de ambas –se despidieron de Hiashi y comenzaron el camino a su cita-

-Te extrañe mucho Naruto-kun –menciono tímida Hinata-

-Aw, Hina-chan, yo también te extrañe –se colocó frente a ella y se abrazó a su delgado cuerpo- te extrañe mucho preciosa.

-Na-Naruto-kun, podrían vernos –acaricio los rubios cabellos de su novio y le correspondió el abrazo- supongo que no importa.

-Hiiinaaa –canturreo tierno Naruto- quiero un besito.

-Mi lindo Naruto-kun ¿quiere un besito? –lo miro con diversión, y casi muere de ternura la ver lo ojitos tiernos de su novio- bueno, creo que mi Naruto-kun se merece un besito.

Poco a poco se acercó a los labios del chico, él era más alto que ella, pero por el abrazo había bajado u poco su altura por lo que a ella se le hacía más fácil acceder a sus labios, roso su nariz con la de él y ambos cerraron sus ojos, coloco sus manos en las mejillas de él acariciando esas lindas marquitas que poseía desde que era un pequeño, inclino poco a poco su cabeza hasta que sus labios se rosaron, abrió con levedad sus labios para poder atrapar los de Naruto, sintió la suavidad y la calidez que había en ellos, pues a pesar de ser hombre él los mantenía con múltiples cuidados, todo para que ella los sintiera muy suaves en cada beso.

Cada rose de sus labios era una sublime caricia, era tierno pero a la vez pedía más el uno del otro, de esos besos llenos de amor y ternura, un beso lleno de inocencia, un beso que remarcaba en cada caricia lo mucho que se amaban, cuando rompieron aquel dulce beso, lo hicieron de una forma lenta, suspiraron y se miraron fijamente, Hinata relamió sus labios al igual que lo hizo Naruto, sonrió con satisfacción y le dio un nuevo beso corto en los labios y uno más en la mejilla.

-¿A donde te gustaría ir Hina? –Pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia-

-Bueno, hace mucho frio hoy –se quedó pensando por un momento cuando escucho el sonido del estómago de su novio- ¿no has comido Naruto-kun?

-jejeje –sonrió el ninja nervioso- desperté a las 10:30 y como no recordaba a qué hora era nuestra cita solo me bañe y Salí corriendo del apartamento.

-bueno, entonces podemos ir a tu departamento, te preparare algo delicioso para comer y como hace frio podemos quedarnos a ver una película.

-Suena muy bien Hina, tengo ramen instantáneo para preparar –parecía un niño emocionado, sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos-

-Estoy segura que durante tu misión solo has estado comiendo Ramen instantáneo, debes comer sano así que te preparare algo delicioso.

-Está bien, pero iremos de compras por que no he surtido la despensa de la semana –le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hinata como ya se le había hecho costumbre y se dirigieron al mercado-

Tardaron alrededor de 30 minutos haciendo las compras de la semana, desde que había empezado a salir con Hinata, hacía ya casi un año, se había acostumbrado a hacer las compras, pues a ella le gustaba cocinarle para que comiera más sano, no le gustaba hacer las compras pero sabía que Hinata tenía razón, llegaron a su departamento con alrededor de 6 bolsas grandes con verduras y carnes, frutas y algunos cereales y leche, y una séptima más con ramen instantáneo que no podían faltar para cuando salía da misiones, en sus manos Hinata traía un par de películas de acción que ella misma había elegido.

Después de una hora en la cocina, hora en la que Naruto le ayudo mucho, la comida estuvo lista, habían preparado pollo teriyaki, takoyaki, rollos primavera y algunos Onigiris, pusieron la mesa y comieron juntos, platicaron de las misiones del rubio y las de su novia, bebieron té verde y comieron como postre rollos de canela, al terminar levantaron la mesa, lavaron los trastes y se prepararon para ver la película.

-Hina-chaaan –canturreo coqueto Naruto- si tienes miedo durante la película puedes abrazar mi fuerte cuerpo.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, es una película de acción –respondió Hinata divertida-

-Eres mala Hina-chan –le dio la mano para que se sentase a su lado y la abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el blanco cuello de la chica-

-Pero tú puedes abrazarme cuando quieras Naruto-kun –acaricio los brazos del chico y deposito un suave beso en su cabeza-

Eran ya las 4 de la tarde cuando terminaron de ver la primera película, entre arrumacos, mimos y besos de parte de los dos la película se llevó un poco más de tiempo por las constantes pausas que ponía el rubio, estaban sobre el sillón cubiertos con una manta lila que Naruto solo usaba cuando estaba Hinata, el sabía que era su favorita por lo que procuraba mantenerla limpia para cuando ella iba de visita.

Hinata se levantó del sillón para ir al baño, por lo que Naruto tuvo que soltarla de su agarre, aunque hubiese preferido acompañarle, pero sabía que ella no se lo permitiría, sintió que sus mejillas quemaban, estaba sonrojado por una escena un poco subida de tono de la película, la protagonista había tenido un acalorado atracón con su co-protagonista, y sin ´poder evitarlo él había deseado estar en su lugar pero acompañado de su amada novia.

Se levantó del sillón, le habían entrado unas ganas de beber chocolate caliente, sabia prepararlo y eso haría, Hinata salió del baño y le ofreció ayuda, prepararon el chocolate y lo bebieron plácidamente, pero había algo en la rubia cabeza del chico que no dejaba de darle vueltas, veía a Hinata y esas ideas aumentaban, no quería decirle a ella porque sería incomodo, además no quería que ella lo viese como a un pervertido por qué no lo era, o buen, si lo era, pero solo un poco, quería hacerle el amor a su novia, ¿hacia cuanto tiempo que no intimaban? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos?, vaya, ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Termino su taza de chocolate y la lavo, se acercó a su novia y la abrazo por su espalda, acaricio su vientre y hundió su rostro en el hombro de la joven, deposito un beso en su cuello y la sintió estremecerse, ella coloco la taza en el lavamanos y se giró para quedar de frente, le sonrió con ternura y rodeo su cuello con sus delgados brazos, pego su frente a la suya y se besaron.

-Naruto-kun –hablo con la voz baja- ¿Qué pasa? Estas actuando un poco extraño.

-No es nada preciosa –le dio un beso corto en los labios- no es nada.

-Dime que pasa –depósito un beso en su nariz- ¿no confías en mí?

-Claro que confío en ti preciosa –la miro a los ojos- es solo que, no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido.

-Emm, bueno, si no me dices que pasa no podremos saberlo.

-Hina, entonces si piensas que soy pervertido.

-No cariño, no podría pensar eso de ti –sonrió con ternura y acaricio sus mejillas- dime que pasa.

-Es solo que… -se acercó a su oído- quiero hacerte el amor

-…

Hinata no sabía que pensar, se esperó todo, cualquier cosa menos eso, no es que jamás lo hubiesen hecho, o que ella no lo desease, es solo que la había tomado por sorpresa, él era un poco tímido en la relación, tenía miedo de hacer algo que a ella no le gustase, cuando se dio cuenta hablo con él y le explico que debía ser como era siempre, que no debía cambiar por ella, de todas formas ella se había enamorado tal y como es y no deseaba cambiarle nada.

Se separó de él poco a poco para verle a los ojos, le vio el rostro sonrojado y como trataba de desviar la mirada, Hinata sonrió por esa actitud tímida que el solía tomar con ella, se acercó y lo beso, fue un beso más atrevido que los anteriores, después de todo a ella también le había afectado aquella escena en la película y por eso se había retirado al baño, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo acerco más para profundizar aquel apasionado beso.

Naruto le rodeo con sus brazos la cintura, la apego un poco más a su cuerpo y mordió su labio inferior, ella sabiendo lo que solicitaba le dio acceso a su cavidad bucal donde sus lenguas tuvieron su anhelado encuentro, con una de sus manos acaricio el fino rostro de la chica y sin dejar de besarla la levanto en brazos, así la llevo hasta su habitación donde la coloco en la cama y continuo besándola.

-Hina-chan, ¿quieres que hagamos el amor? –le pregunto con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la cintura-

-S-sí, yo también quiero.

Hinata se sentó sobre la cama donde Naruto comenzó a quitarle la blusa junto al suéter, bajo poco a poco acariciando los brazos y la cintura hasta llegar a la falta que retiro con mesura dejando a la vista el hermoso conjunto de encaje negro, la observo detenidamente grabando cada detalle de su divino cuerpo en su mente, se colocó encima de ella sin llegar a aplastarle, comenzó a besar el blanco cuello, lo mordisqueo, lamio y beso, recorrió desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta la clavícula, deslizo el sostén y llevo sus manos a la espalda de la chica donde lo desabrocho, lo retiro con lentitud y dejo a su completa disposición el par de cerros que se alzaban con ímpetu por su causa, miro los rosados y erectos pezones y no dudo en lamerlos, pellizcarlos, morderlos y hasta tirar de ellos.

La escuchaba gemir, alzaba su mirada solo para ver las dulces facciones de su cara, a cada mordida que daba al duro pezón ella aumentaba los gemidos, se dirigió a besar el nacimiento de los senos y poco a poco emprendió un camino hasta llegar al ombligo, acaricio las caderas de la Hyuga y amaso uno de sus pechos, regreso a besarla y se separó para retirar su playera que justo ahora le estorbaba, se quitó también los pantalones y los bóxers, vaya que tenía prisa, acaricio la cadera de Hinata y deslizo la pequeña tanga acariciando a su vez las suaves piernas.

-Hina, eres hermosa –observaba cada rincón del cuerpo de su novia, estaba maravillado-

-Naruto-kun –lo miro con timidez, pero aun así ella quería hacer el amor con él, y eso era más fuerte-

-Gracias preciosa, gracias por permitirme ser el hombre de tu vida, te amo

La chica se sintió feliz de las palabras dichas por su novio, abrió sus piernas para que pudiera acomodarse entre ellas, acaricio el fuerte pecho y la espalda, llevo sus manos hasta las caderas e incluso se atrevió a tocar aquellas redondas nalgas, Naruto la miro a los ojos y coloco la punta de su pene en la estrecha entrada, comenzó a entrar con lentitud y la escucho gemir, era estrecha, muy estrecha, apenas habían hecho el amor un par de veces, le acaricio las piernas haciendo que las separara un poco más, cuando por fin entro por completo soltó un suspiro y comenzó el vaivén, la beso para tratar de ahogar los gemidos, sino porque aún era de día y aun que no le agradase mucho la idea tenia vecinos y unos muy chismosos.

-Naruto-kun más rápido

-Hmmm, Hina, ahhh

Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, besaba sus labios y apretaba sus pechos, entre gemidos que ya no podían controlar Hinata empezó a besar el cuello de Naruto mientras que la embestidas aumentaban en fuerza y velocidad, empezó a gemir un poco más fuerte al igual que el rubio, araño la ancha espalda del rubio cuando sintió que era invadida a mayor profundidad, mordió el bronceado hombro y sintió sus paredes contraerse al tiempo que Naruto se tensaba, sintió que sus pezones eran mordidos y sus piernas apretadas, escucho los gemidos de su novio aún más fuerte y sintió que su mente ya no razonaba.

-Hina, cariño voy a venirme

-Ahhh, santo cielo, Naruto-kun también voy a acabar.

-¿puedo hacerlo adentro?

-Sí, ahhh, Hmmm… Naru-to-kun

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sus músculos se tensaron, vio a Naruto dar dos embestidas más hasta que el fuerte gemido que salió de sus labios le aviso que había llegado, ella se sintió llegar al cielo y se abrazó a el hombre que le hacía sentir bien, sintió la calidez de sus flujos invadirle y llenarla por completo, lo abrazo con fuerza impidiéndole salir de ella, se recostaron a recuperar sus respiraciones y le beso de nuevo, lo miro con la cara sonrojada mientras él le sonreía con ternura, la pego a su pecho y la cubrió con una sábana limpia.

-Hina, creo que deberíamos adelantar la fecha de la boda –dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda-

-Naruto-kun, pero si solo falta un mes –le menciono sorprendida por la propuesta del rubio-

-Lo sé, pero aun así me suena a mucho tiempo.

-Vamos cariño, en un mes estaremos casados y viviremos juntos, seremos una familia.

-Es por eso que me parece que es mucho tiempo aun, no quiero separarme de ti, quiero poder besarte a cualquier momento sin miedo de que tu padre me prohíba verte por besarte frente a él.

-No es mucho tiempo, es el tiempo justo para terminar los preparativos, además cariño, sabes que padre te ha aceptado, no le molesta en lo más mínimo que llegues a visitarme, y creo que él sabe que es normal que las parejas se besen.

-Aun así linda, siento que su mirada es de "no te atrevas, ni lo pienses"

-jaja creo que estas exagerando –Hinata se acercó a Naruto y beso su mejilla, nariz y luego sus labios, le sonrió con calidez y lo miro con dulzura- te prometo que el tiempo pasara rápido hasta el día de nuestra boda, y desde ese día nada podrá separarnos, seremos una familia y tendremos hijos, te convertirás en Hokage y seremos muy felices.

-Te amo mi Hinata-chan, futura señora Uzumaki.

-Te amo mi amado, revoltoso, tierno y tímido Naruto-kun.

Después de un rato de mimos, besos y abrazos la joven pareja quedo dormida, se habían comprometido después de 6 meses de relación y Naruto ya había pedido adelantar la boda dos veces, cosa que se había cumplido, ahora con un mes de espera quería hacer de las suyas de nuevo, pero si lo hacían no habría suficiente tiempo para la organización, después de todo se iban a casar el líder Uzumaki, héroe del mundo, el ninja más fuerte y futuro Hokage con la heredera del clan Hyuga, descendiente de Hamura, así que la boda sería algo grande, no se escatimaría en gastos, sería la boda del año, de la década, del siglo, pero dejando de lado eso, ellos se amaban, se casaban por amor, formarían una familia, el daría su vida por ella y ella por él, no había nada más importante que eso, porque desde que nacieron el hilo rojo los unió.

* * *

 **Bueno, debo decir que no estoy del todo complacida con el resultado, pero aun así creo que ha quedado lindo, después de todo quería mostrar el lado tierno de esta pareja, aunque mi fuerte es el lemon un ´poco más fuerte, prometo subir uno mañana que ya traigo en mente, espero que les haya gustado y se merezca uno que otro Review, les recuerdo que no escribo Yuri ni incesto, algún comentario o sugerencia son libres de dejarla ya sea en Review o en privado pero todo con el debido respeto, nos leemos en la próxima.**


End file.
